


Never Had A Valentine

by casadeoctane



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casadeoctane/pseuds/casadeoctane
Summary: Octane isn't a fan of valentine's day... Mirage manages to change his mind
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Never Had A Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> okay i told myself i wasn't going to write a valentines story bc i just couldn't think of an idea until i had the urge to start writing at midnight last night so i don't know what to tell you but the idea started out cute and somehow we (quickly) got to bjs... so soz if it isn't great it has been written in less than 24hrs
> 
> anywaaaay....
> 
> happy valentine's day!! <3

“Hey! It’s almost valentine's day” Elliot announced to the group as he locked his phone and tucking it into his back pack, “Anyone got a hot date?”

The ship filled with loud chatter and responses from the other legends of their valentine’s day plans or lack of plans in some cases as a snubby scoff could be heard coming from the murder robot from the shadows of the jump ship.

Elliot’s gaze fell towards Octavio who was sitting across the room who was tightening the bolts along his prosthetics ensuring they were tight and readily working ahead of today's games. He was oddly quiet today which was off for the dare-devil, Elliot made his way over towards his duo partner for the day.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” Elliot questioned with a smile as he took a seat opposite Octavio who was now adjusting his goggles which now made it even harder for Elliot to get a read of the runner’s mood, but not before Elliot got the chance to look at the runner’s perfect sparkling green eyes.

Octavio shrugged, “I’m fine”

“You sure?... You just seem qui-” Elliot began before Octavio cut him off with a colder response.

“I said I'm fine”

“Okayyy...” Elliot trailed off, scratching the back of his head – he hadn’t really ever seen Octavio in this mood before, usually you couldn’t get the guy to quieten down.

The pair landed hot, Octavio's choice of course – Elliot agreed, assuming he just wanted to blow off some steam from whatever was bothering him. They soon encountered their first battle, Elliot successfully taking down the first enemy confidently with a successful bamboozle, he rolled his gun across his hand cockily before finishing his victim but his heart dropped down to his stomach as he heard the pleas from Octavio who hadn’t been so lucky, Elliot’s attention turned to the sound of his cries for help, running towards him to see the cold and callous Revenant standing above Octavio beginning to take hold of his neck, Elliot pulled out his wingman and shakily fired his weapon praying the headshots landed and to his surprise they did causing the murder bot to drop to the floor in front of Octavio before dispersing into a bunch of pixels as the announcement of the squad being eliminated filled the arena.

“Mirage here to save the day”

Elliot dropped to his knees to aid Octavio who was bloody and bruised on the floor groaning from the bullet wound grazing above his shoulder, he assisted him to his feet and patted him gently on the back and handing him a syringe.

“Thanks” he mumbled looking down towards the floor scuffling his metal feet along the wooden slates outside one of the apartments within Estates, “Gah!” He grunted, rubbing his temples harshly, “I should have had him”

“What happened?” Elliot questioned as the runner patched himself up back to full health and shaking the pain off.

“Poorly timed jump pad...” (lmao this me all the time when I’m octane... ok sorry not the point)

“Damn, it happens” Elliot shrugged with a sympathetic smile, “Let’s get outta here”

“So come on, what’s got you so down?” Elliot questioned Octavio as they sneaked across the back wall of Estates after looting the most recent squad they had defeated. Octavio shrugged looking in the opposite direction, looking down at his weapon and reloading it ensuring he was ready for the next round.

Octavio rolled his eyes behind his tinted goggles and let out a loud sigh, “I just hate this time of year... valentine’s day is so... just, ugh... fake”

Elliot pursed his lips; he didn’t expect something like this to bother Octavio this much – it didn’t seem that much did bother Octavio but clearly this holiday seemed to bug him a lot.

“Oh, so you don’t have a valentine either?” Elliot chuckled awkwardly as the pair walked along side by side through the open grass area towards Hammond Labs.

“Nope” Octavio responded sharply before adding, “Never have either”

“Woah... Let me get this straight, you’ve never had a valentine?” Elliot questioned, he tried to hide his disbelief that someone as outgoing, funny and handsome as Octavio had never had a valentine before.

Octavio quietly shook his head.

“I find that very hard to believe...” Elliot stated with a soft laugh, “You have hundreds of fans falling at your feet”

 _‘Not to mention you are absolutely gorgeous_ ’ Elliot thought to himself as he watched the runner pick up the pace slightly beginning to speed walk to a safer location.

“That’s not the point Witt... The whole day is just a day to force people to spend money to show they care, a superficial way of seeing who’s popular and who isn't” Octavio explained as they scanned the area looking for their next set of challengers.

“I guess you are right” Elliot sighed and suddenly before his brain had caught up with his mouth he lips began moving and he blurted out, “So I guess you don’t want to be... Uh, my valentine?” he voiced turning into a mumble as he finally realised the words coming out of his mouth, his cheeks flushed with a shade of pink.

Upon hearing the question, Octavio stopped paused in his step, his shoulders softened and he felt his face beneath his mask heat up... Knowing he had just rambled on about how much he hated this holiday, the thought of being Elliot Witt’s valentine wasn’t the worst thing in the world...

“Sure” Octavio replied trying to keep his cool, as if the hottest guy in the outlands hadn’t just asked him to be his valentine.

“You... No pressure... Uh don’t have to... I was only jok-” Elliot stuttered nervously before Octavio cut him off with a giggle.

“I want to” Octavio smiled, gaining some of his regular confidence back... “Plus I know you aren’t joking; I can tell by how pink you are” he smirked running his gloved fingers across Elliot’s blushed cheeks.

Elliot’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade as he tried to act cool, “Okay, great it’s a... D..”

“Date” Octavio lips curled to form a playful smirk under his mask, turning away from the blushing trickster and heading towards the location of the next ring.

“Date...” Elliot whispered, grinning to himself as he followed Octavio, damn that was easy...

“Let’s win this match first” Octavio grinned as Elliot caught up to him, gently nudging him with his elbow.

It wasn’t long before the announcer proudly announced Octavio and Mirage the champions of the arena, it seemed the offer of a date had flipped Octavio’s mood a full one-eighty and he was certainly back on his A-game, finishing as kill leader. The pair stood at the top of one of the grow towers as they watched their last enemies disappear from the ground below them.

“I guess we better head back to the ship...” Elliot smiled, “We make a good team Tavi” leaning in towards Octavio, placing his tired head gently onto Octavio’s shoulder before snapping back to an upright position fearing he may over-step a mark, “Sorry” he mumbled.

“Don’t apologise, we are an awesome team” Octavio smiled as he removed his goggles, pulling them up onto the top of his head and removing his mask to reveal his lower half of his face, his lip was slightly busted and bruised from Revenant’s rough touch.

“Is your lip sore?” Elliot lifted his finger brushing it gently against the bruising around Octavio’s mouth, flinching as Octavio grimaced the touch.

“A little, that fucker got me good... But you could make it feel better...” Octavio responded playfully, leaning in towards Elliot never breaking his gaze.

“I can?” Elliot questioned.

“Quit with the questions Witt and kiss me” Octavio confidently demanded; Elliot wasted no time in his response as he cupped Octavio’s face gently as he pressed his lips against the runner’s. Soft whimpers slipped from Elliot as Octavio widened his mouth, allowing Elliot’s eager tongue to slip inside, their tongues rolling around and dancing together as the pair stumbled towards the ground, breathlessly laughing as Elliot landed on top of Octavio.

Elliot stayed above Octavio’s body as he watched the runner’s hand trail down along the zipper of his jumpsuit, his heart pumping wildly as he felt Octavio’s touch explore his body.

“You wanna do this... here?” Elliot eyes grew wide as Octavio fondled with his zipper slowly, pulling it down gently exposing his chest.

“Mmmhm” Octavio nodded with a cheeky sparkle in his eye, _Oh his pretty eyes..._ they made Elliot knee’s feel weak, it was a good job he was already on his knees...

“But what if the cameras....” Elliot was cut off with Octavio locking onto his lips furiously, running his hands through soft curls before abruptly breaking away.

“No, you are right... Gardens. Now”

The pair scrambled to their feet as they rushed towards one of the closest apartment's, the room was a wreck from the previous fights taken place here, broken picture frames hanging from the wall, shattered glass scattered around and fallen plants but they weren’t here for the décor....

Octavio shamelessly wasted no time in pushing Elliot backwards onto the bed before clambering on top of him as he rapidly ripped off his own body armour and then his crop top, fully exposing his toned torso before leaning down towards Elliot.

“Now where were we...” he smirked before re-engaging in their kiss, he was only encouraged as he listened to Elliot’s soft moans which were bubbling from his lips as Octavio greedily explored Elliot’s mouth using his hips to grind himself against Elliot’s growing bulge.

“Gah you are so handsome” he purred into the trickster's ear as he gently nibbled on his lobe as Elliot’s hands gripped tightly onto his hips as the continued to grind their clothed lower halves.

“So... Are... You” Elliot panted breathlessly as Octavio’s fingers returned to his jumpsuit zipper, Octavio paused a moment wanting Elliot’s approval as he locked eyes with him, “May I?”

“Please” Elliot practically begged as he arched his back as Octavio pulled him out of his tight jumpsuit, Octavio purred as he ran his tongue along the other man’s chest, leaving a wet trail as he made his way towards Elliot’s soft tummy, planting sloppy kisses across it, stroking the hair trail leading towards his lower half. He gently tapped along Elliot’s hip impatiently, signalling he wanted his pants off and quick.

Elliot lifted himself up as Octavio assisted him in wriggling out of his boxers allowing his already drooling member to spring free, Octavio took hold of Elliot’s member and began running his hand up and down its entire length before leaning forward and taking inside his mouth, rolling his tongue around the wet tip, sucking gently, lapping up the juices that were already leaking.

“Oh god... Tavi, I...” Elliot stuttered as he peered down as he watched the runner work his member with his mouth, he just couldn’t from a sentence as Octavio pleasured him, he let out a satisfied groan as he tilted his head back, reaching for Octavio’s hair, running his hands through it, stroking him in appreciation. A wild hot sensation was pouring through his veins, he couldn’t help but mutter pathetic whimpers.

“I love how you taste” Octavio gasped flirtatious as he took a breather, licking the wetness from his lips with a smirk, sliding back upwards to Elliot’s lips and locking them with his own as he placed his hands onto Elliot’s shoulder’s gripping them as he playful dug his nails into his soft skin.

Elliot decided it was time for Octavio should receive some well-deserved attention as he pushed the runner backwards to an upright position still remaining perched on Elliot’s thighs, Elliot fondled with his belt with shaky hands to the sounds of his eager panting, eventually un-buckling it and ripping open his pants as he unzipped them, he dipped his hands into Octavio’s boxers taking hold of his throbbing member, using his other hand to slip his boxers down so they rested above his thighs releasing the runner’s cock, he immediately began pumping the hard, throbbing member.

Elliot smile grew confidently as he watched Octavio turn into a whimpering mess under his touch, Octavio’s eyebrows burrowed and his lips pursed tightly together in a pout as let out a weak cry.

“You are just so pretty like this” Elliot whispered, with his free hand stroking Octavio’s sides as he grinded to the rhythm of Elliot’s hand working his member, he couldn’t help but stare at Octavio, noticing his flushed cheeks and beads of sweat dripping down his neck, Octavio whined loudly as he threw his head back, his body trembling as he felt his member harden even further, he felt as if he could blow already from the excitement building inside of him but he didn’t want it to end there... Not so soon.

He sharply pulled away, pushing himself backwards and up onto his metal feet, he stumbled awkwardly as he tried to gain his balance, still slowly stroking his cock as Elliot propped himself up onto his elbows, tilting his neck sideways at he watched the runner in awe strip off the remaining of his clothes, kicking them free from around his feet. Octavio began leaning forward, grabbing hold Elliot’s jumpsuit, pulling the garment off of his thick thighs, taking his boxers with it. Now both men were fully naked, Elliot let out a shudder as he felt his hairs stand on edge as the soft breeze blew in from the open sliding door.

Octavio crawled up along the bed, laying down beside Elliot who was reaching his arm out to take hold of Octavio’s body, pulling him in close as they locked lips once more, their warm bodies grinding against each other as both of their free hands moved to each other cocks as they stroked and played with each other keeping both of their members hard. Soft moans and whines slipping from their mouths. Octavio’s lips trailed along Elliot’s neck; Elliot leaned into his touch as he felt Octavio’s hot breath along his sensitive skin, a fire was burning up inside Elliot’s stomach as Octavio overwhelmed his senses with each thrust of his cock building an unbearable tension, Elliot was completely undone, and found himself jerking up right, his belly folding slightly as he perched on his elbows as his, a loud cry slipped form his mouth as he came hard over Octavio’s hand, he stuttered nonsense as Octavio used his slick to gently continue to stroke his member slowly.

“Ah... Ah... Fuck” Elliot cried pathetically as his twitched as the last of his slick spilled from the slit of his cock.

“You liked that, yeah?” Octavio questioned with a purr, as Elliot pulled himself up, positioning him between Octavio’s legs, Elliot nodded weakly as he panted, still trying to catch his breath he took hold of Octavio’s cock once more, using his thumb to gently rub against his wet slit watching the runner squirm beneath him as his cock hardened inside Elliot’s hand.

“Your turn Tavi” he whispered playfully stroking Octavio’s slim, toned thighs, leaning forward taking Octavio in his mouth causing the runner to whine loudly, encouraging Elliot to take as much of him as he could and fucking him with his mouth in a perfect rhythm. Octavio sucked in a breath as he threw his head backwards into the pillow underneath him gripping the sheets beneath him with tight bundled fists, his back arched as his body trembled and began jerking, Elliot used his hands to grab Octavio’s hips tightly as he felt Octavio’s cock begin to pulse as he shot his load of hot cum inside his mouth, Elliot milked his cock eagerly as he lapped up his juices causing Octavio to scream out with pleasure before collapsing into a hot panting mess on the bed, Elliot smiled as he re-joined him at the top of the bed, stroking the damp hair away from Octavio’s face and planting one last kiss on his lips.

“Wow... Uh... That was awesome” Octavio panted, his chest raising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah... It really was...” Elliot agreed, wrapping his arm across Octavio.

“So, was this our first date?” Octavio giggled as the pair laid close with their legs tangled as they snuggled together.

“Hell no, after that you deserve something special... Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy valentine's day” Elliot smiled, planting a kiss on Octavio’s neck, “Let’s get outta here and clean up, then I’ll take you out on a _real_ date... My treat”

“I think I like Valentine’s day now”


End file.
